Missing Scenes:  OoOH and SNiC
by Wilting Rose 08
Summary: Series of oneshot supplements to my story Out of Our Hands, and it's sequel, Still Not in Control.  It is highly advisable you read those before reading this, although it is not strictly required.  Contains SLASH
1. Initiations

-1Disclaimer: I own nothing! It's all J.K. Rowling's.

Author's Notes: I found part of it, anyway. I had some lovely proposal scenes planned, but I didn't find those. Here's the first installment in the 'Missing Scenes: OoOH and SNiC.'

Missing Scenes

Initiations

"I understand you are quite anxiouss to join my rankss, Luciusss," Voldemort hissed as he looked at the teen before him. Lucius had to repress a shiver and focus on keeping his mind blank. This must have been considered a life or death situation by the ritual, as he could fell the others' skills in Occlumency, however dismal they might be, rushing to his aid.

Of course, my lord, nothing Nothing would give me greater pleasure," Lucius said, bowing as low as humanly possible.

It was apparently good enough, as Voldemort continued down the line. "Ah, Walden," he hissed. "Your father has been a very good Death Eater. Do not disappoint me."

"Yes, my lord," Walden said, feeling a sensation similar to the one Lucius had felt seconds before.

"Now," Voldemort called as he got to the end of the line. "We'll attack a muggle town. We will fight for thirty minutes. Those who come back will be marked and I _will_ be checking wands, and _will_ know if you hide instead of fight. Now go!"

There were multiple pops as the new recruits and those who had suggested them left, apparating to a set of coordinates to begin their attack.

Lucius and Walden both made it back to Voldemort's headquarters relatively unscathed. They were some of the few new recruits that did. Most had been too eager to prove themselves, and tried to duel top Aurors, or high-ranking members of the Order of the Phoenix. As such, many fell.

"Only the best have made it back, I see," Voldemort hissed, entering the room once more. "You shall have the honor of receiving my mark."

Once again, he approached each individual, pulling up their left forearms, touching his wands to each one. As he did so, each new Death Eater screamed in pain, some right away, others managing to delay the inevitable. Soon, he came to Lucius

"Morsmorde," he whispered, tapping his wand on Lucius' arm. Lucius felt unbelievable pain, but he didn't yell out. Voldemort seemed slightly surprised, but immensely pleased as he released Lucius' arm, Lucius having only let an almost silent gasp escape his lips. He stared at his newly marred flesh, wondering why he had been able to withstand the pain. Soon, however, his question was answered when Walden received his mark.

Once again Lucius felt pain, although this time it was much more manageable, as it was only the pain Walden wouldn't be able to stand, divided between eleven people. Luckily, they had warned the others they were being forced to take the mark, so they hopefully got somewhere relatively safe.

Voldemort soon finished. "You are dismissed, except for Lucius and Walden. You two follow me."

The pair glanced at each other hoping they wouldn't be asked about their apparently high pain tolerance, as neither was sure they could make up a believable lie.

"I understand," Voldemort said, turning to face them as they entered. "That one of your young friends from Durmstrang, and later Hogwarts, is quite gifted with potions. Up to Master's level, if my spies are to be believed. Recruit him. Use whatever means necessary. Dismissed."

-----Roughly One Year Later-----

"Ssseverusss Ssnape," Voldemort hissed. "I am glad you have decided to join us tonight." Voldemort liked to word things as if they had a choice. "I've heard great things about your brewing skills. I will be most disappointed if you do not return tonight." He continued down the line before calling the customary raid.

About thirty minutes later, roughly the same number made it back as had the year before. Lucius and Walden were both relieved but fearful to see Severus among them.

Voldemort moved through the recruits, marking them individually. Most howled in pain almost immediately. Some made it almost to the spell's end before making a sound.

Severus watched as Voldemort drew ever closer. He was doing this for Beth, he reminded himself. If it would mean even a slightly increased chance she wouldn't be hurt, any amount of pain was bearable. Voldemort was upon him. He set his wand to Severus' forearm, and hissed the incantation. It hurt more than anything he had ever felt before, but he knew it wasn't as bad as what the others had felt. Voldemort smiled coldly before moving on. Soon, he dismissed all the Death Eaters.

It was done. The group's Death Eater spies had been planted.

-----Order Meeting-----

James shifted nervously in his seat. He was surrounded by his friends, at least, which made the staring from the rest of the Order of the Phoenix slightly more bearable.

"You have been called here today to witness the induction of several new members to the Order of the Phoenix," Dumbledore began without preamble. "James, Lily, Frank, Alice, Sirius, Dorcas, and Remus, please come to the front of the room. These seven will be tested by Fawkes and myself to ensure they are not loyal to the Dark. Then, if there are no objections, they will be made full members of the Order."

Each was taken into a separate room. Dumbledore started with James. "Now James, do you swear your allegiance to the Order, to fight the Dark forces above all others?"

"I so swear it."

Fawkes flew over, landing on James' shoulder. They stared at each other for a moment, before Fawkes seemed to nod and flew back to Dumbledore.

"Thank you, James, please wait in the meeting room." James stood and exited, while Dumbledore moved on to the room Lily was waiting in.

Roughly forty-five minutes later, all seven plus Dumbledore were back in the meeting room. "Are there any objections?" Dumbledore asked the room at large. No one said anything. "Very well. Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix."

Author's Note: Here we go. The next missing scene will be posted with the first chapter of Still Not In Control, which won't be posted before I go back to school, which is Wednesday, (I know, how much does that stink?), because I'm going to be trying to write like mad, and will try to not even log on to the Internet except to get reference material and such.

The other two I've currently got planned are the proposals and why Severus turned spy. Tell me what others you want to see in a review!!!


	2. Engagements

-1Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything you recognize.

Author's Note: Kinda short, I know. I lost my train of thought halfway through Severus and Beth's engagement…

Missing Scenes

The Engagements

_**James and Lily**_

James and Lily had been 'dating' for almost a year now. James had started making a name for himself as a Chaser for Puddlemere United, while Lily had very nearly completed the first set of requirements for becoming a Healer.

It was the biggest game of the year, bar the World Cup, that James would play in. Lily was seated in the stands, along with Sirius and Remus. It was a nice, public setting. Exactly what they'd need.

Just before the game started, James flew up to where his friends were seated. Cueing the magical equivalent to a Jumbotron, he got down on one knee.

"Lily, love of my life," he began, directing her attention towards the screen. The words 'Marry Me' scrolled across. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes!" Lily gushed, throwing her arms around him. Sirius and Remus offered the couple strained grins, attempting to look as happy as possible as bulbs flashed in every direction.

_**Severus and Beth**_

Severus Snape had a problem. He wanted to propose to Beth soon, but he didn't know where to begin. The problem stemmed from Beth being a romantic, and Severus decidedly…not. He wished, almost, that he could do what James had done, bluntly ask, granted, minus the 50,000 people. And the twenty photographers. And the cover of four different tabloids. And a write-up in three others. And a mention in the gossip column in every newspaper in England at least once, as well as many in the rest of the world. Okay, so maybe not so similar.

He sighed, approaching Lily's door. He really didn't know who else to turn to with this. There was Molly, who would likely smother him in hugs, causing his death by suffocation. There was Amelia, who was about as romantic minded as he was, being currently focusing on her job. There was Dory, who was currently in Italy, attending her cousin's wedding, and would be for the next two weeks. There was Alice, who was taking a vacation with her parents to Egypt, and who would be gone even longer. So, really, his only option was Lily, as she was the only other girl he was particularly close to.

"Severus!" she exclaimed, opening the door. "Come in, come in! What brings you here?"

"I need your advice," he said, entering the foyer. Lily looked at him questioningly. They weren't extremely close, but she was his best shot. "I need a way to propose to Beth."

"Surely you've heard the awe-inspiring story behind how I got engaged, haven't you?"

"Of course, we've all been sharing a good laugh over that. And that," he said, looking into her eye. "Is what I'm trying to avoid. Beth will want something romantic, and I, quite frankly, am not good at that."

"We-ell," Lily said, deep in thought as she led him into the sitting room. "Food is definitely out. Oh no," she hurriedly corrected. "Dinner is fine. I meant hiding the ring in food of some kind. I never knew how they were so confident the person wouldn't just swallow the damn thing. And then it's all sticky, and most likely too cold or too hot, when you're trying to get it on your finger."

"You mean people actually _do_ that?" Severus asked, disgusted.

Lily couldn't help but giggle. "Yes, they do. For Beth, I'm seeing dancing. However, not at a night club or something like that." She went silent for a moment, deep in thought, before exclaiming, startling Severus. "Here's what you're going to do!"

Nearly a week later…

'This is _not_ what I was imagining when she said dancing,' Severus grumbled to himself, pulling on his tie, which he felt threatened to cut off his oxygen supply. Lily couldn't help but laugh at him just the tiniest bit. Severus was at least thankful that this plan didn't involve any of his _own_ dancing.

Lily had convinced Severus to take Beth to a muggle play, then to the best restaurant in the Wizarding World. However, the play was not just any play. It was a _musical_. When picking the one to see, Severus had been greatly interested in one about a barber. It apparently had lots of blood. Lily, however, pointed out that Beth would be less than thrilled with it. So, instead, they were going to see _The Wizard of Oz_. Lily found it extremely amusing, to be sure.

Some time later, Severus and Beth made their way out of the theatre. "That was…interesting," Severus managed to get out.

Beth giggled. "Quite unusual, the things those muggles dream up."

"Are you ready for a late dinner?" Severus asked, leading her towards an alley so they could apparate away.

"Sure."

They made it to dessert, with Severus getting steadily nervous, and steadily more withdrawn. Finally, Beth simply asked. "Sev, what's wrong?"

"I'm slightly nervous," he admitted. She gave him an odd look. Drawing a deep breath, he reached into his pocket. "Elizabeth Diggory," he began, leaning forward, "Will you marry me?"

Beth stared at him in shock for a moment before nodding, as if in a daze. Seeming to wake up, she rushed around the table, throwing herself at Severus.

_**Frank and Alice**_

Alice stared moodily from the front seat of what Frank called a 'car.' He had been talking to Arthur, and discovered that muggles traveled in big metal contraptions instead of through fire like normal people. He had, of course, been very eager to try it. He had only recently passed his driver's test, and had been quite thrilled at the idea of being able to drive to her parents' house for Christmas.

She glanced around in irritation. 'He could have picked a better time to practice his driving than the _Friday before Christmas_," she fumed.

"Aw crap," Frank exclaimed. Not having heard any loud crashes, bangs, or bumps, Alice was slightly curious as to what was wrong. "I left my mirror in the trunk," he explained. "James is supposed to get in touch. Let's look for a place to pull over." Alice nodded wearily. Presently, she pointed to a side road. Frank eagerly turned off, and climbed out of the car.

'Honestly, could this take any longer?' Alice wondered. 'We should be there already.' There was a tapping at her window. Glancing up, she saw Frank standing there, in a flashing Santa Claus hat. He motioned for her to open the door.

She had a bit of a struggle. After all, the door was still locked. However, she did eventually manage. She raised one eyebrow, as if to say 'What _the hell_ do you want _now_?'

However, her fuming was cut short when Frank dropped to one knee. Her eyes widened. "Alice, will you marry me?" he asked.

She opened her mouth a few times, unable to get the words out. She tried to lean forward, but she was still wearing her seat belt. "Yes!" she finally exclaimed.

Author's Note: **THE FIRST CHAPTER OF **_**STILL NOT IN CONTROL**_** HAS OFFICIALLY BEEN POSTED!** As always, if you have any scenes you feel are missing and you think shouldn't be, let me know!


End file.
